Trick and Treat
by Xianyu
Summary: A Lucario is desperately in love with her trainer, and on this mystical Halloween date, a Haunter might force her to take action...Definite sexual content warning.


Trick and Treat

The timid knock at the door nudged Teyna out of her depressed thoughts, and she lifted a slightly tear-marked muzzle up to peer towards the door to the room.

She was on the second floor of the old 'haunted house', as everyone in town liked to call it. It looked the part too, what with the rotting boards over the windows, weed-choke front lawn, and a front door who's lock had long since broken, leaving it to hang in the lightest breeze, like a yawning entry leading into an old horror movie.

No one could remember who had owned the house, or who still did. The local realtor's conveniently went deaf any time anyone mentioned the building, which was just as well. No one wanted to go near it. They were all too afraid of ghosts.

But Teyna was a more serious-minded pokemon, not given to superstitions, or idle fears of ghosts, and thus, the house became her refuge.

And so it was, that she was to be found on the top floor of the old building, all alone, on Halloween, while kids outside ran free, giggling happily and trick-or-treating, without a care in the world.

She was rather tall for a Lucario, 'tall' being a relative term, given that she was only a paltry five-foot-four, with a sweet disposition, and a rather happy outlook on life. Or rather, it had been happy...

The truth of the matter was, she was totally, and utterly in love with her trainer, on every possible level she could think of. Just being close to him was enough to have her heart race faster, and when he wrapped his arms around her after a battle in a triumphant hug...? Ambrosia!

And she was so certain...so very, deeply certain, that her trainer felt the same way, that she she had been on the verge of admitting her feelings to him.

But, as so many people could attest, the moments made so perfect in our mind, so carefully planned, so neatly executed, had a way of being thrown back in ones face with startlingly horrible effects.

She had walked in on her trainer with another girl.

Words could not describe the pain she had felt in her chest, the simple, breathtaking pain of an invisible hand clutching at her heart and squeezing with all its might, stealing the very air from her lungs and the movement from her body. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she was _paralysed_, forced to watch her beloved Ryan kissing so passionately with the busty brunette.

What did that bitch have that she didn't? Surely, Teyna didn't have breasts, but...Ryan couldn't be too shallow to judge them together on that basis?...Could he?

At least she was prettier; she had no clue how human females ever found mates with their flat faces and lack of tails. Why, her tail was her best point! So soft, fluffy, and smooth, and she could move it so sinuously, so sensually, let it roll along itself in seductive motions...though Ryan never took any notice when she flaunted it in his face.

Maybe...maybe he didn't even think of her that way? Maybe...she was just a pokemon in his eyes? The very thought of that stung her, and made tears spring into her eyes...

And so those thoughts and many others had run through her head again and again. Should she reveal her feelings before it was too late? Would he...even be interested in a pokemon? Would society leave them be if he was? There were so many doubts, so many hurtful thoughts, chasing eachother through her mind, and the knock on the door was almost a welcome reprieve from the silent accusations her mind made at her of not being good enough for Ryan, that he didn't even notice her quite blatant love towards him.

With a faint sigh, the Lucario climbed to her feet, wiping her muzzle, and affixing a blank smile onto her face, walking languidly down the stairs, and towards the front door. She had closed it herself when she came in, so she wouldn't be disturbed. No doubt, some of the kids had dared one of the younger ones to Trick-or-Treat at the door of the haunted house to prove their worth.

Teyna smiled at the thought of the younger kids faces when the door was answered.

With an ominous creak, the door opened wide, revealing the doorstep...and absolutely no one on it.

The Lucario frowned faintly, and gave a little sniff, hoping that no one could tell that she'd been crying. "Hello?" She asked, peering outside.

Across the street, kids were trick-or-treating happily, but on this side, there was only silence, and darkness, the rest of the world muted, as if a bubbles existed around the house, exempting it from the celebrations.

With a faint sigh, she shook her head, and then closed the door, walking slowly back towards the upstairs. She wasn't ready to go back home, not yet, not if that.._.slut_ was still there. She just wasn't sure if she could control her hit-it-until-the-yelping-stops compulsion.

A gentle knock sounded against the door again.

Pausing, she shook his head, her ears perking backwards towards the door, before she turned and stalked back over to it, swinging it open wide. "I don't have any candy!" she said immediately, annoyed. Obviously, the kids were playing a game with her.

But there was no one there, again, leaving her feeling stupid, blushing faintly and slamming the door shut.

Upstairs, something fell over.

Eyes narrowing, jaws clenching, she stalked upstairs, her feet stomping against the floor, echoing loudly. "It's not nice to play games!" she called out as she tromped up the stairs. "And when I find you, I'm gonna make you sorry!"

A faint giggle reached her ears from inside one of the rooms, and she stopped instantly, turning, and then stepping into the room, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness...just as a dark silhouette went whooshing past her and behind an overturned table.

"I got you now..." she murmured with relish, striding over to the table and throwing it aside...

But once more, there was nothing there.

"What...the hell?" she asked of the room in general, before turning back to the doorway...

A pair of glowing green eyes met her own, and red ones widened, Lucario ears perking up, throat going dry as she gave a strangled gulp.

Her scream of surprise and fear echoed throughout the house as a Haunters laugh mingled with her scream, and she bolted, as fast as she could, trying to hit the ghost in passing, her fist sliding harmlessly through it as she sprinted for the exit.

_Whack_!

A door opened, right in front of her, and she was far too slow to stop, fast-moving Lucario body meeting slow-moving, unyielding wood, stopping her in an instant and sending her reeling back onto her ass, holding her muzzle as the world spun slowly around her, baby Chickorita's cheeping in her ears annoyingly, just like those stupid little kids cartoons she saw on TV sometimes.

Her red eyes slowly raised, and then widened, seeing a black wisp of shadow descending towards her out of the ceiling, red eyes glowing wickedly in the darkness...and then nothingness.

* * *

><p>Consciousness came slowly, but, also, in counterpoint, quickly. Already having your eyes open has that effect sometimes.<p>

She was...walking? But she wasn't controlling her own movements, and this odd..._Thing!_ was intruding on her consciousness. She could _feel_ it, a break in the aura surrounding her own body.

But Teyna wasn't even able to move her eyes! Her entire body was moving against her will...towards her own house!

Beginning to panic, the Lucario tried everything she could think of to make her body move, screaming at the top of her lungs in her own mind.

_Oh hush..._ said a soft voice in her head. Feminine...almost seductive. And yet, cute, innocent. _iI've had my trick for the night...it's time for my treat._ the voice murmured with a giggle, and Teyna felt a rush of fear cascade through her body like icy water.

This _thing_ possessing her couldn't be planning on hurting her trainer?

Her unwilling feet stalked up the driveway, and her protesting hands opened the front door, her recalcitrant voice calling out that she was home.

For a few seconds, she was hopeful, that her trainer was out trick-or-treating, but scuffled movements from upstairs made her heart sink...and then there came a soft moan.

Rage boiled up in her throat, as she realised that that..._harlot!_ must still be with him, and her feet were suddenly stalking towards her trainers door, flinging it open to reveal the scene beyond.

Her trainer was on his back, hands on the hips of the blonde _harlot_, as she ground herself down against his hips, grinning down at him.

"_Get off my man!_" Teyna found herself yelling, assaulting the blondes mind with her mind-voice.

Her eyes widened, and she whirled around her face the Lucario, who stamped her foot once and pointed towards the doorway with a finger, her eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing with anger.

Looking scared as hell, the blonde girl slid off of her trainer, and crept towards the door, leaning as far away from the Lucario as she could, the fear practically _rolling_ off her.

Teyna felt a sense of vicious satisfaction, and was about to throw a ball of energy at the girls back, before she realised with dismay that she still couldn't move!

Already, she was unwillingly turning back towards the bed, and her trainer, who was staring daggers at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, eyes narrowed, huffing a little heavily.

"Because I want to be in her place..." she found herself murmuring huskily, sauntering a few steps closer to the bed.

Teyna was silently horrified...she couldn't move! She was being forced to make a fool of herself to her trainer! God she _wanted_ it...but not like _this_! It was supposed to be romantic! Like this, he'd just refuse!

Ryan spluttered at her for a moment, drawing the covers of his bed up to his chest, as if to hide, and Teyna felt herself saunter around to the side of the bed, a low, thrumming, pulsing purr in her throat as he laid a single hand on his bed.

"Do you disapprove, master?" she asked in a sultry tone, all the while screaming for it to stop, impotent in her rage.

Her trainer's cheeks flushed, and he gulped hard, and Teyna was ready for the outburst of anger, and the withdrawal of her pokeball...a ball she had only ever been sealed in once before, when she was first caught, as a Riolu...the thought made her struggle harder. This.._.thing_ was ruining everything!

But then, she felt a odd, hard thing in her paw, and were she able to, she would have blushed with the mortification...her hand was on her trainers erection!

It was _right there_, in her very _paw_. As embarrassed, as mortified as she was...she still savoured the moment, tried to curl her paw around it through the blankets and cloth that surrounded it, rationalising her motions as enjoying as much of this imprisonment as she could...just because she couldn't control her body didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy what she was doing a little bit!

Ryan's hand came down, and quickly drew her paw off him, his face clouded with anger. "Teyna, stop!" he commanded.

Teyna shuddered inwardly, and if she had control, would have jerked her paw back...if she had control, wouldn't have dared put her hand there in the first place!

But unable to control her bodies movements as she was, she merely leaned forwards and silenced him with a kiss, sliding into his lap before he could react, her knees on either side of his hips, grinding herself down against the bulge in the bedsheets wantonly, her tongue sallying forth to try and slip into his mouth.

Teyna could feel her trainer splutter a little, and try to resist the motion, and the strange presence in her mind giggled._ He sure likes playing hard to get..._ the females voice murmured softly.

_Get out of my head!_ Teyna shouted back, and was greeted with just another faint giggle as she felt her paw squeeze gently on the stiff length hidden beneath the covers.

The lucario would never admit it...but _god_ it felt good to have her paws on Ryan! To be actually_ touching_ him this intimately!

"_You like that, don't you?_" the voice asked, both in her mind and from her own mouth...asking both Lucario and trainer the same question.

_Ye-...no!_ Teyna insisted, ever her mind-voice carrying with it a mild whine.

Ryan had, Teyna realised with some shock, relaxed against the kiss, and was...returning it?

She couldn't believe it, she was kissing her trainer, and he was kissing her back! The mere realisation of it made her heart thunder in her chest, her tail swaying back and forth rapidly, feeling a slight moistness start to gather in her clothed privates, while she ground them lewdly against the bulge, squeezing near the tip gently with her paw.

A faint murmur of acquiescence came from the mouth so intimately pressed against hers, and Teyna felt her own paw sneak in under the covers, beneath the band of Ryan's shorts, and wrap around the stiff length of his cock...

She thought she would faint, going lightheaded, realising somewhere in the back of her mind that she still had control over her own arousal, as was evident by her racing breathing and the heated feeling between her legs.

"Do you want me to go further, master?" she heard herself ask in a husky, sultry tone as she drew back a little and released the hot length of flesh from its cloth-encased prison...her eyes wanted to drift downwards, she _needed_ to see it! It was right there, in her paws! She _had_ to see it!

...But her eyes were locked resolutely on her trainers, in a smouldering, seductive glare, making him shiver, and give a nod.

Teyna's heart beat a crazy tattoo against her chest as she slowly lowered her muzzle, inclining it, gasping inwardly as she caught sight of _it_. The thick, eager erection of her trainer, all for her!

But before she was finished drinking this sight in, she felt her muzzle part, and her tongue loll out, her heart yammering against her chest impossibly hard.

She wasn't? She couldn't be...? Before she could even finish the thought, she felt the hot tip of the cock press against her muzzle, and then, with a delicious shiver, she felt it slide into her maw. Right. To. The. Base.

_Sublime!_ Pure _decadence_!

The hot scent and taste her her _trainers cock_ flooded her senses, and she moaned about the length of throbbing flesh, hers ears perking up at him as he groaned.

Teyna's muzzle closed gently, and she gave a soft suckle, drawing back slowly, suckling as she went, increasing the pressure with every little bit of his cock that slid from her eager muzzle, her tongue drawing up the underside, before coiling about the tip, rolling around him expertly.

The Lucario savoured every _moment_. She was going down on him! Actually _giving him pleasure!_. The very thought of it sent shudders throughout her form, and made her feel faint, and yet still, she toyed with his flesh, pressing her tongue tight to the throbbing head, coiling it slowly around it and then uncoiling, drawing her smooth, moist tongue across it.

She _needed_ this, her eyes narrowing up at her trainer lustful, red eyes meeting his blue, locked, as she parted her muzzle and took him right to the base again, feeling the tip almost make her gag, her ears laying back as she drew slowly up to the tip, and began to suckle furiously, her paw on the base of his length, jerking him off furiously.

Ryan began to gasp and arch, and a small dribble of his precum spilled from him, right onto her tongue, making her whine and shudder heavily...the _taste_! It was his _taste_ on her tongue!

The paw that had been so intensely jerking at his length, slid free from it and between her legs, slipping into her shorts and toying with her heated, eager flesh, a fingertip drawing across her lips, about to slip in...before it froze!

Teyna whined heavily, and the soft voice spoke in her mind, with a mischievous giggle. _Oh no sweety, you don't get to do that..._ she murmured, and the paw rose back up to his length, starting to jerk it off slowly, with a sure stroke.

The Lucario's eyes widened, and her breathing seemed to pause for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, her heart thudding wildly, a violent, hyper rhythm. And she realised..._She was doing it!_ She was the one with Ryan's length in her maw!

Her eyes rolled back, and she struggled not to clench her jaws, feeling her hot, needy sex convulsing, her ears laying back and back arching, paws clenching a few times as a convulsive orgasm washed over her at the sheer _thought_ of what she was doing, a rush of her own liquids moistening her pants.

It was the best, strongest orgasm she had ever had...and she wasn't even touching herself! Her head swam and her eyes watered as she tried to collect herself, breathing hard around the cock in her maw, that strange presence in her consciousness forcing her to continue her work, even though she was reeling from her unexpected, almost _impossible_ orgasm.

_Now now, sweety, don't neglect your work, or I'll take over again._ said the voice with a soft giggle, and her cheeks blushed hotly.

Teyna could hardly believe it...this...this _thing_ had invaded her body, taken over...and given her what she always wanted!

But there was something more urgent than her musings to tend to...she could hear the soft whimpers of pleasure from her trainer, feel the throbs up his length, the insistent pulse of blood, and she knew what it meant...she had never felt it before, but she _knew what it meant._

She _needed_ it. She needed it more than she needed air itself!

Lightheaded and out of breath, the Lucario opened her muzzle wide, and laid her tongue on the underside of her trainers cock, nudging against it repeatedly, holding it against her tongue as it began to throb, both of her paws jerking him off frantically, eyes peering up at him pleadingly.

She watched him squirm, and arch, and then give a loud gasp, her red eyes widening, narrowing on her target, as it pulsed, and the first hot spurt of creamy mess spilled from the tip.

Another orgasm wracked her as the creamy liquid splashed up over her tongue, her paws tightening and squeezing as she groaned loudly, trying to keep her muzzle open for him, to catch all of it! She _needed_ it!

Her left eye blinked closed of their own accord...or were closed by that odd presence, a moment before a splash of the seed hit her eyelid and cheek, her orgasm having jerked his cock free of her mouth.

Rectifying the situation, she fastened her muzzle on him, suckling as hard as she could, imparting an amazing amount of suction upon his cock as she shuddered and moaned her way through her own climax, trying to swallow the hot, creamy goodness, but failing miserably, feeling the spurts start to cascade from the corners of her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

Teyna almost felt horrified, that she could lose some of the liquid ambrosia filling her muzzle! And she was sorely disappoint when it came to an end, holding the cock in her maw and giving it a few experimental sucks, trying to get more of the flavour out, whining faintly when she failed.

The strange presence took over then, forcing her to unwillingly draw the cock free and lap over the underside gently, capturing the single dribble of liquid sliding down it, feasting upon it hungrily, before she let go of the cock and began to lick her fingers clean...not quickly! Not like she wanted!

She held her paw in front of her face, waiting until Ryan was watching, and then slowly spread her fingertips, letting him see the liquid glistening on them...and then she drew them delicately towards her muzzle, languidly lapping at the fingertip, while her mind_ demanded_ that she thrust them in her mouth and suckle them clean as quickly as possible.

The Lucario then opened her muzzle slowly, and let the fingertip force its way in, slowly wrapping her tongue over it, and drawing backwards slowly, suckling at the finger as it went, letting him see her pink tongue coiled seductively about her finger, drawing the remainder of his liquid from it.

The maddeningly arousing scent of her trainer filled her nostrils as she performed this slow, seductive show for him, making her crazy with lust, even though she had already orgasmed _twice_.

When she was done with her fingers, she purred at him, and perked an ear innocently. "Did I do a good job, master?" she asked in her sweetest tone.

Ryan gave a slow nod, his cheeks flushed a little, swallowing audibly as he peered at her. She was suddenly very conscious of the spatter of seed across her cheek, and blushed furiously, but wasn't allowed to reach up and wipe it clear.

_Can't you tell he likes it?_ the voice asked with a mischievous giggle.

_What do you want?_ Teyna asked calmly, her eyes fixed on her trainers length, her mind only half-active.

_I want my treat._ the voice replied, giggling once more, and she felt herself lean forwards and kiss the tip of his cock once more.

"Get nice and hard for me again Master..." she heard herself murmur, before she opened her maw and engulfed his tip once more, her tailtip giving a little swish back and forth as she delighted in the taste flooding her muzzle once more.

She wasn't given long to enjoy this sensation though, as she slowly drew her head back, lapping a few times at his half-hard tip, before sitting back completely, smiling at him.

Teyna found herself blushing as she rose to her full height in front of her trainer, her tail slowly swishing back and forth, lightly brushing against the covers, her smouldering gaze locked onto his own as her paws lifted, and began to trail slowly down her form.

First, her shoulders, her fingertips caressing her body as they went, sliding over non-existent breasts, down across her smooth stomach, and to her hips, tugging lightly at her pants.

Her hips wiggled fro side-to-side gently, to help her get the leverage to slide the figure-hiding pants off of her body, and she watched his eyes widen, _heard_ his breathing rate increasing as they slowly began to tug donwards, slowly revealing more of her shapely body to him.

But then, she paused, seeming to grow coy, less than an inch from revealing her throbbing cunt to his gaze, laying a fingertip against her lower lip and bending forwards a little, in the 'innocent girl' pose, smiling at him sweetly.

She could _see_ his disappointment, and it made her feel faint again. _He wanted to see her!_ Her! He wanted to see her bared before his eyes!

Reaching behind herself, she slowly drew her tail through the hole in her pants, so that she could draw them down unhindered, and then slowly slew about, rolling her hips as she went, letting her tail follow the seductive rolling motion of her form, brushing lightly against his face as it went, before she dropped to her knees, and giggled back at him over her shoulder coyly, a single red eye narrowing on his face as she slowly began to tug her pants down once more.

Her back arched, and her tail lifted up high, knees spreading, keeping her from really being able to pull the pants down...but spreading open her sex as she tugged down her pants, so that, as she drew them down, the first view he got was of her inviting pink flesh, spread, moist, and beckoning, convulsing lightly at the air, Teyna impossibly aware of his attention on her, making her nervous, and her muscles clench, to great effect.

She drew her legs together, and rolled over, holding out her feet in front of his face, and wiggled them at him. "Take them off..." she murmured huskily, nodding towards her pants.

Ryan blinked once, and then leaned forwards, getting straight onto his knees, his cock, hard once more, pointing straight at her as he did so, and Teyna wanted to faint once more.

_It was her._ He wanted_ her!_

She felt his fingertips against her soft-furred outer thighs as he began to tug her pants down, and her heart thudded hard in her chest, her sex clenching once more on nothing,_ needing_ to feel him, her ears perking at him as she purred softly, low in her throat.

Teyna spread her legs for him as he finished taking off her pants and threw them aside eagerly, sidling in closer to her, a hand resting on her belly.

"Touch me..." she murmured lustfully into his ear as she drew him closer, wrapping her paws heatedly about his form, holding him closer. "Touch me, master..." she murred throatily and nipped at his ear gently, wrapping her legs about him, clinging to him.

She felt his hand slide down across her stomach, and her entire body tensed, her eyes widening, muzzle parting in a faint moan as he slowly drew closer, and closer to her aching cunt...

When his finger finally found her, she yipped out loud, jaw quivering convulsively. "Yes master! yes!" She cried out...completely unsure whether it was herself or the spirit possessing her who had caused the words.

Her entire body convulsed as the fingertip slid into her wet sex, but no muscles moreso than those inside her body, clenching down on it hungrily and squeezing at it in rippling convulsions, as her teeth bared and her tail flicked hard against him.

With a lustful growl, she pressed him backwards, straddling his body, forcing him down and smiling at him seductively. "Trick or treat, master?" She heard herself ask.

"Treat!" he said with a vigorous nod, eyes wide.

Teyna grinned at him ferally, and her red eyes flicked from his own, to his long, erect length, his paw wrapping about it, holding it upright as she slowly positioned herself.

The lucario couldn't believe what was happening..._couldn't_ be happening. She was about to have sex with him! Ryan was going to fuck her!

Her back arched fully, and her eyes snapped open wide, her muzzle parting, ears perking fully and tail_ thudding_ against the ground as she dropped down onto his cock, motivated into the motion by the mysterious spirit within her, giving her no time to savour it, to take it slow, enjoy the moment...just _slamming_ her down onto the thick rod of flesh, spearing it deep into her body.

Teyna could feel it, that wonderful, hard cock, buried deep in her convulsing cunt, working up and down a little as she shuddered and tried to collect herself enough to move, her hips rocking back and forth lustfully of their own accord, massaging the throbbing member with her soft, moist inner flesh.

When she finally recovered enough to note what was happening, she was already moving on the cock, making it spread and prod her inner depths in amazing, divine ways...nothing could possibly, ever beat this!

Her hot cunt shuddered all around it as it moved back and forth within her body, slowly working up and down, tightening around it in a wet, hot embrace, her soft, silky-smooth flesh rippling around it in milking convulsions, her paws moving to his chest as she huffed lustfully down at him, ears laid back.

"Ugh, yes Master! Fuck me! Fuck me Master! Fucking give it to me!" she heard herself snarling, and was almost positive that it was she herself who was utterly the dirty words of wantonness...but even the mortification of her total and complete neediness couldn't marr the sensations cascading throughout her body as she rode his cock hard, bouncing her hips up and down on him, feeling the hot rod of flesh ride up and down within her body.

Her hot cunt began to tighten convulsively on his member, and her eyes widened, feeling it begin to throb and pulse within her.

i_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!_ she muttered in her mind over and over, stunned by the knowledge that he was about to_ cum inside her!_

"Oh fuck! Cum in me!" she demanded, snarling down at him, _slamming_ her hips against his. "Fill me! _overflow_ me with it! Fucking cum in me! Give it to me!"

Her teeth bared at him, and she didn't even notice her own orgasm approaching, too busy focussing on the sensation of his hot cock within her body, thrusting up and down into her aching sex, his tailtip thudding against the bed as she rode him furiously, humping hard down on him, _desperately_ trying to finish him.

Teyna's eyes widened, and her mouth split open in a silent snarl of lust, her face screwing up in a portrait of ecstasy, feeling the cock within her throb wantonly, and _explode_ with liquids. Hot cum _poured_ into her, splattering against her deepest barriers, fulfilling her deepest wish, _completing_ her in that instant, triggering her own orgasm with the sheer _perfection_ of the moment.

Hot ripples started deep in her body, and milked his cock, shuddering convulsions working from the base of her sex, right to her womb, drawing up the thick cock, tightening around it, _squeezing_ it, _milking_ it, causing more hot spurts to spurt into her body, squeezing out around the cock, seeping from her used sex, the hot, gooey liquid pouring out of her shuddering, convulsing body.

The lucario's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed flat atop her finished trainer, her head spinning, paws shaking as she tried to lift herself off him, to keep her weight from bothering him, her eyes widening as his arms wrapped about her chest, holding her tight, laying a loving kiss on her muzzle.

"...I love you, Teyna." came the soft murmur, breathless, perhaps even lust-induced...

But this time, Teyna really _did_ faint, before she could confess to him her feelings, her last thought before she was unconscious was that this, this was it. The best night of her life.

This. Was. Perfection.

* * *

><p>Minutes after the two had gone to sleep, a purple shadow seemed to draw itself from the Lucario's form, leaving them both asleep, smiling down at them fondly, giggling mischievously and drifting away, leaving them to their dreams, she herself contented, having experienced every emotion of the Lucario, every little moment of her pleasure, her satisfaction, her completion.<p>

Halloween had always been her favourite night...but it wasn't often she got a trick _and_ and a treat!


End file.
